dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX
Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix, or 3rdMix, is the 3rd game in the Dance Dance Revolution series of music video games. It was released in the arcades by Konami on October 30, 1999. Although only officially released in Japan, units exist worldwide. It has a total of 68 songs, 35 of which were new to Dance Dance Revolution. Gameplay .]] The core gameplay of 3rdMix is the same as the previous Dance Dance Revolution games. 3rdMix featured a brand new scoring system, instead of being heavily combo-based like the last two mixes, combos are of virtually no importance. The maximum score for each song is 10,000,000 (all Perfects). Perfects are worth twice as many points as Greats, and steps toward the end are worth progressively higher points than steps toward the beginning. In nonstop mode, a 2x, 3x and 4x multiplier apply to the 2nd, 3rd and 4th songs respectively, making a perfect nonstop worth 100,000,000 points. 3rdMix was also the first version of DDR where different beats (compared to a 4-beat register) alternate different colors, making 1/4, 1/8, 1/12 and 1/16 steps look different and making it easier for the player to recognize changing rhythms. This color scheme is called "vivid" mode, whereby the old scheme of all arrows being the same color is henceforth referred to as "flat" mode. Flat appears as an option and modifier in later versions of DDR. This release marked the first time lyrics were displayed during gameplay for every song. This can be turned on or off by the arcade operator. This feature was later dropped from future arcade mixes, although some home versions contain this as an option, and most European Dancing Stage versions contain this on by default. 3rdMix also allowed to choose characters, and while their purpose is for the most part aesthetical, the chosen character affects which beatmania remix song can be played at one playthorugh. Link data Some machines have the ports to insert PlayStation memory cards. Such memory cards have to be PlayStation memory cards with Link Data from the home version of 3rdMix. It can exchange data with 3rdMix or 2ndMix. It can also use Edit Data, custom steps made on the home version.DDR 3rd Mix Arcade Version Japan Modes The player can choose which mode they want to play after putting in their coins, but before pressing Start. Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix This is the default mode. In this mode, the 35 new songs are all available in addition to three carry-overs from 2ndMix, for a total of 38. When selecting difficulty, only Basic and Another are available. Nonstop Mode is a new feature available in 3rdMix mode, selectable when selecting single or double play. It allows the player to play one of several set courses without stopping. The only times that it stops is after each song and the new song's name appear. Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix By pressing the yellow arrows in the pattern (Left, Left, Right, Right) before pressing start, the player enters 2ndMix mode. In this mode, Nonstop is not available, but the can select all the songs available in 2ndMix. All three difficulties—Basic, Another and Maniac—are available. Unlike SSR, "vivid" mode is on by default in 2ndMix mode. Step Step Revolution By pressing the yellow arrows in the pattern (Left, Left, Left, Right, Right, Right, Left, Right) before pressing start, the player enters SSR mode. This mode is identical to 3rdMix, but only Maniac (SSR) difficulty is available. For the first time, the Maniac (SSR) difficulty for Double-Play is available (previous versions only has Basic and Another available for Double). "Vivid" mode is turned off by default, although it can be turned on with a code. Dance Dance Revolution 3rdReMix (available only in the home version) Using the 2ndMix code after unlocking SSR mode will unlock ReMix mode. In this mode, more characters and more songs are selectable, and all three difficulties (Basic, Another, and SSR) are selectable. You also have the option to exit or continue after each stage.(acts like a Event Mode) Regional and alternate versions Different versions based on 3rdMix were also made for specific regions in Asia, Europe, and North America. Asia A version of Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix was released elsewhere in the Orient, except for South Korea. It is missing a few songs, and has a bug when trying to enter the step code for the Shuffle modification.DDR 3rd Mix: Arcade Version Asia Korea Two versions of Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix were released in South Korea in March 2000. It is exactly like the original version of 3rd Mix, except that it fixes the Shuffle bug and adds seven Korean pop songs and one from the original to 3rdMix and SSR modes.DDR 3rd Mix Korean Arcade Version 1 An update to this version, Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix verKorea2 was also released in South Korea in March 2000, adding 9 more K-Pop songs. The songs missing in the Asian version is still absent in this game, however. The exclusive songs from the first Korean version would be added to the Japanese version with the 3rdMix Plus update. However, due to censorship, Charmy now wears stockings. And OH NICK PLEASE NOT SO QUICK's graphics were also censored. DDR 3rd Mix Korean Arcade Version 2 3rdMix Plus Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix Plus is a re-issue of 3rdMix released on June 21, 2000. It does away with SSR mode and allows the player to select Maniac difficulty in 3rdMix mode. It also adds 23 songs: 14 brand-new songs, the seven new songs added to verKorea1, and two more carryovers from 2ndMix. With few songs from DDR Solo 2000.DDR 3rd Mix Plus Arcade Version Home version The home version of Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix was released in Japan on June 1, 2000, for the Sony PlayStation video game console. It contained 60 songs, 25 of which were hidden and unlockable, including most of the new songs from 3rdMix and several selections from 2ndMix and other new songs that would later appear in 3rdMix Plus, including two preview bonus songs from 4thMix "Bumble Bee" and "Gimme Gimme Gimme", which in this version can only be played in Basic difficulty. It does not contain any Korean pop songs. The home version has the ability to Disc Change to 1st, 2ndReMix and Append Club Version. It also allows to unlock features in previous mixes such as the Nonstop Ranking. The interface is still the same as the one used in 3rdMix but the background effects are disabled, except Append Club Version are retain in 2nd Mix interface.Dance Dance Revolution 3rd MIX running Dance Dance Revolution 2nd ReMIX in Append Mode 1Dance Dance Revolution 3rd MIX running Dance Dance Revolution 2nd ReMIX in Append Mode 2Dance Dance Revolution 3rd MIX running Dance Dance Revolution 1st Mix in Append Mode "Xanadu", "Follow the Sun (90 in the Shade Mix)", and "It Only Takes a Minute (Extended Mix)" did not appear on the 3rdMix home versions. These songs are featured in the Home Version of Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix. Music 3rdMix This is the complete list of new songs of Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix. Three songs from Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix (that only playable on STEP BATTLE) are now given full set of stepcharts here. Note that this list is for 3rdMix and SSR mode, the songs from previous versions are on 2ndMix mode.DDR 3rd Mix Song List Arcade Version Japan retrieved via ddr.ddrfreak.com 05-02-2012DDR 3rd Mix Song List Arcade Version Asia retrieved via ddr.ddrfreak.com 05-02-2012DDR 3rd Mix Korea Ver.1 song list retrieved via ddr.ddrfreak.com 05-02-2012DDR 3rd Mix Korea Ver.2 song list retrieved via ddr.ddrfreak.com 05-02-2012 3rdMix Plus DDR 3rdMix Plus kept the entire song list from the original (with the exception of STRICTLY BUSINESS on 2ndMix mode) and introduce 17 new ones. Some of the licenses are from DDR 3rdMix Korea Ver.1, while the Konami Originals are taken from the home version of DDR 3rdMix and DDR 2ndMix. The song list from the original version are moved to "3rdMix mode" (which replace SSR mode) and the default mode is "3rdMix Plus" (this list). Home Version The console version has most of new songs from the original arcade version. It is missing the 3 dancemania licensed songs (FOLLOW THE SUN (90 IN THE SHADE MIX), IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE (Extended Remix), and XANADU) in this game. These songs are featured in the Home Version of Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix. Unlockable songs 4 from DDR 1st Mix, 10 from DDR 2nd Mix, 4 brand new console-konami original in DDR 3rd Remix mode. and 2 preview songs from DDR 4th Mix in bonus track. Soundtrack The original soundtrack for 3rdMix was produced by Toshiba EMI under their Dancemania dance music brand.Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix Original Soundtrack retrieved via www.soundtrackcentral.com 04-05-2012 Reception On release, Famitsu magazine scored the PlayStation version of the game a 30 out of 40.プレイステーション - Dance Dance Revolution 3rd MIX. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.24. 30 June 2006. This version was a bestseller in Japan.Dengeki PlayStation sales chart, August 2000, published in Official UK PlayStation Magazine issue 61 References External links *[http://www.konami.jp/bemani/ddr/jp/am/ddr3rd/ Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix official website] *Dancemania Category:DanceDanceRevolution Category:Arcade Series Category:Games